


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】时时刻刻

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: 爱是一种本能。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 8





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】时时刻刻

**Author's Note:**

> *又名：高智能仿生遥控情人失去控制了怎么办？急，在线等。
> 
> *看了506取芯片的剧透照之后得到的灵感，略有改动。总之还是我看图瞎编的。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

“你会给我注射麻醉剂的对吧？”

躺在手术台上的黑头发男人不安地动了动，上次被人活生生钻开脑壳的可怕经历令他一想起来就浑身发冷。这都怪他脑子里那个该死的芯片，必须得把它取出来才行。

“放心吧，我不是什么变态精神科医生。”Lucius Fox仔细检查着全哥谭最聪明的脑袋，发现这颗脑袋真是饱受折磨：触目惊心的刀痕，粗暴的缝合，巨大的钉皮钉歪歪扭扭地横亘整个脑壳，让那道刀疤看起来像一条丑陋的多足虫。

他翻动黑发露出那条多足虫的时候，站在他身边的Oswald低声抽了一口气，移开了目光。Jim Gordon厌恶地骂了一声。

Edward反倒心情不错，一想到马上就可以摆脱被人控制的倒霉命运，就忍不住面带微笑。只是他还不太习惯做手术时有这么多人围观：Oswald，他当然会在；Jim，关于避难所的事还不肯放过他；Barbara，她来这肯定不是出于关心，而是情报；Alfred，为什么连他也在？他们好像没有这么熟吧？

鉴于不太想在众目睽睽之下被人敲开脑壳，他委婉地提议：“或许你们可以在外面等。”

人都走了之后Edward感觉好多了，除了Oswald离开之前拉过Lucius悄悄耳语了一句“顺便给他把头发剪剪”让他多少有点不快，Oswald竟还有心思在意他的发型？

在来得及抱怨更多之前，麻醉剂起了效果，Edward沉沉睡去。

“不妙。”

Edward再次睁开眼睛时隐约听到这个词，他眨巴了几下眼睛，发现他的三位老朋友围在床边，Lucius正举着什么东西展示给Oswald和Jim看，三人活像解剖课上的师生组，而Edward则是那具躺着任人宰割的人体模型。

“诸位。”他清了清嗓子示意自己已经醒了，三道目光马上齐刷刷钉在他脸上，带着各自不同的情绪。Edward试着坐起来，没能成功，四条束缚带仍将他牢牢固定在床上。

“这是什么意思？”Edward不满地叫起来，“我是自由人！”

“恐怕你还不是。”Lucius叹口气，目光怜悯，“芯片还在你的脑子里。”

“什么？你说过你能把它取出来！”

“我说的是我可以试试。”Lucius指正道，“但我没有把握在不触发自毁装置的情况下摘除芯片，所以它还得暂时在你脑袋里待一会儿。”

Edward倔强地梗着脖子瞪着他，半晌又泄了气，重重躺了回去。见鬼，自毁装置？那么说现在他是个行走的人型炸弹了？

“你最好告诉我还有别的解决办法。” 

“当然。”Lucius马上回答，仿佛一直在等他问这个问题似的，“在你昏迷过去的三个小时里，我制作了一个简易装置。”他像电视推销员一样举起手里的黑色长方形物体，手掌大的面板上排列着不同形状和颜色的按钮，在白炽灯下泛着金属的冷光。

“我管它叫：大脑遥控器。”Lucius继续解释道，“我编写了一个新的程序，覆盖了原有的权限，只要按下这个按钮，芯片的操纵权就会转移到这个遥控器上。如此一来，在找到这件事情的罪魁祸首之前，你都是安全的。”

Edward盯着那个写着“开始”的黑色圆形按钮，感到本能地排斥。这让他感觉自己和一台电视机没什么两样，任何手持遥控器的人都可以拿他取乐，而他却无能为力，他甚至根本不会记得发生了什么。这一切都要拜某个自作主张要救活他的混蛋所赐，而那人居然还敢挑剔他的发型！Edward把目光从遥控器移到Oswald脸上，给了后者一个愤怒的瞪视。

Oswald显然没注意这突如其来的一记白眼，他只顾盯着Lucius手里的遥控器，跃跃欲试：“这真是天才的点子！再没人能想出更好的办法了，总好过被人当棋子摆布。”

“总好过被人当棋子摆布。”Jim同意道，“不过我们还是尊重你的意愿：是冒险取出芯片，还是转移控制权。”

“我……”Edward犹豫着开口，让他来做决定太残忍了，任何一种命运都是残酷的。

最后，他艰难地点了点头，Lucius按下了遥控器的按键，除了一阵轻微的耳鸣之外没有任何感觉。

现在，他的命运都掌握在这个小小的遥控器上了。Jim答应他会把遥控器保管在GCPD最结实的保险柜里，先前他特意支走了Barbara和Alfred，这件事知道的人越少越安全。

2.

“我知道你不太好受。”

“不，你不知道。除非你也在脑子里来那么一片。”

“Ed，别这么不近人情……”

“不近人情？看看你干的好事，居然还指责我不近人情？”

要不是隔着餐桌，Edward恐怕已经把手里的餐叉插在那个不讲理的小个子脸上了，自己被他害得有多惨，却还得装模作样地坐在一起吃晚饭！

Oswald正低头喂狗，闻言气呼呼地狠揉了一把斗牛犬的脖子，力道之大把狗掐得直哼哼：“如果我不近人情，就不会好心收留你，还给你饭吃！早知道不如把你丢给Jim，让他把你和遥控器一并关在GCPD的地牢里，用铁索捆个结结实实。”

“Jim才不会那么做。” Edward转动着那把险些被丢出去的餐叉，开始从面前的烩牛肉里挑洋葱，“我了解他。”

“哈哈。”Oswald夸张地干笑了两声，醋味浓重，Edward假装闻不到。

第一晚总算是相安无事地度过，第二天一早，Oswald不见踪影，Edward百无聊赖，在市政大厅里漫无目的地游走。尽管Oswald入驻之后对这里进行了大刀阔斧的改造，但透过那些（愚蠢的）装饰，仍能窥见些许当年的影子。行走其中，Edward惊觉那些本以为早被遗忘的记忆原来一直都在，它们正随着他的脚步被逐个唤醒。起初只是零散的一两个画面，像飘落的雪花，盛开又融化。接着，越来越多的片段出现，汇聚成浪潮席卷而至，顷刻间，他就被困在了这片记忆的暴风雪中。

Edward长久地注视着大厅里的几根立柱。正是在这里，他见证了哥谭之王在政坛上的崛起，风光无限；也正是在这里，他一手造就了传奇市长的陨落，令他声名扫地。

他突然想知道，如果当初他们没有决裂，现在这里会不会仍旧是属于他们的战场？二人继续以市长和幕僚长的身份创造一个又一个政治神话，将整座城市纳入掌中。没有一次次的码头厮杀，没有一幕幕背叛的戏码，没有一念之差沦为宿敌的挚友，也没有一夜之间成为孤岛的城市。

毫无征兆地，Edward想起那次在码头的告别，他能清清楚楚地回忆起那天凛冽海风刺入皮肤的感觉，耳畔仍有海鸥拍击翅膀的声音，以及他饱含十二万分真诚地对那人的幻象说的一番话。令他有些恼怒的是，时至今日，那些句子仍旧没有褪色，他居然有些遗憾真正的Oswald没有听到那段话。他更清楚地知道，汹涌的恨意只是伪装，他只是没有勇气直视那下面隐藏的真相罢了。

Oswald临近傍晚时分才回来，看起来志得意满，Edward猜测是不是哪个帮派又倒了霉，成了企鹅人发泄怒气的牺牲品。

他们依旧对坐在餐桌前，默契地沉默着，Edward专心对付盘子里的煎牛排，惊讶地发现今天的份里没有洋葱。

要说住在市政大厅有什么好处的话，第一条就要数衣食无忧了。Edward甚至心生出“待在这里也挺不错”的念头，连他自己也吓了一跳，随即把这个怪念头归罪于这里无可挑剔的伙食，而不是那些翻腾着回归的记忆过往。

女佣把盘子收走之后，Oswald仔细用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，用郑重其事的语气宣布道：

“Ed，既然我们要这样相处一段时间，我希望你我都能放下芥蒂，让彼此都好过些。但是，鉴于你自己无法做到这一点，我决定采取一些辅助手段。”

Edward听完这番话有些摸不着头脑，直到他看着Oswald从衣兜里拿出一个黑色的长方形物体指向他，用对着生日蛋糕许愿一般虔诚的表情说道：

“我想要一个永远不会背叛我的Edward Nygma。”

在Edward来得及说什么之前，一阵尖锐的耳鸣夺去了他的意识。

3.

转天早上，Jim Gordon气势汹汹地冲进市政大厅，Oswald正坐在餐桌前等早餐，看到Jim热情地打招呼：“Jim，来得正是时候，我猜你还没吃早饭吧？”

“遥控器在哪里？”Jim开门见山，隔着桌子居高临下地看着Oswald，试图从他一贯的狡猾神色中寻找谎言的蛛丝马迹。

“这是个谜语吗？”Oswald反问，语气惟妙惟肖，然后被自己精妙的演技逗得哈哈大笑。

Jim眉角抽搐，知道这事的不外乎就这么几个人，而Oswald简直是把“我偷了遥控器”贴在脸上：“Oswald，我没时间和你耗着，快把……”

他没能把话说完，就看到了十分可怕的一幕：

Edward走进了房间，他穿了一件围裙，衬衫袖子卷到小臂，手里端着托盘，两份培根煎蛋饼正冒着热气。除此之外，Edward整个人看起来都不太一样了，被Lucius剪短的头发又恢复了往日的整洁干净的发型，藏在镜片后的棕色眼睛没有了前日的迷茫，理智重新回到了那双眼睛里，但除此之外，还有什么别的东西，是某种Jim尚未理解的、泛着焦糖色的甜腻情绪。

“Jim，这真是个惊喜。”Edward只是象征性地打了个招呼，便没再多看一眼。他把盘子放在Oswald面前，贴心地摆好餐具，“早上好，亲爱的。”他附身贴近Oswald，两人旁若无人地亲吻，与一对恋人别无二致。

Jim大惊，后退了一步，撞歪了椅子。等他们亲够了，Edward坚持去厨房给Jim多盛一份早餐，Oswald则得意地在椅子上搭起脚，似笑非笑地看着Jim。

这想必都是芯片操纵的结果，Jim如此笃定，正直的天性使他愤怒，Oswald居然这样对待那个可怜人，为了一己私利操纵他去做违背自己意愿的事，他真应该当场把这只企鹅抓起来！

“Jim，我知道你在想什么，但是遥控器真的不在我这里。”Oswald偏要哪壶不开提哪壶。

“那刚才是怎么回事？！”

“你就当做是……我们又和好了吧。”

“不可能！你们根本不是……他不会……”

“不会什么？不会爱我吗？”Oswald沉下脸，片刻又换回那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，“Jim，你不了解的事太多了，别那么自信。”

Jim握紧了拳头，克制住想让它落在对面那张洋洋得意的脸上的冲动，他明知道Oswald在说谎，却抓不到把柄，这种感觉在他与狡猾的哥谭之王无数次较量中早已不陌生。 

“听着，你得意不了多久，我们很快会抓到幕后黑手。”

“我先替Edward感谢你。”

“你……”Jim气结，对Oswald的厚脸皮一点办法也没有，“你别惹事，也别让Edward帮你惹事。”

“Jim，放松点。”Oswald愉快地说，“如果全哥谭有人能保证Edward的安全的话，那一定是我。”

好吧，这一点Jim的确无法反驳，虽然不确定就这样放任两个超级罪犯腻在一起是不是好事，但是二人之间错综复杂的关系确实让他们比任何人都更在意对方，把Edward留在这里也许是最好的选择。

目送Jim离开，Oswald收起笑容，那块长方形的金属一直待在他的内兜里，沉甸甸的重量带来十足的安全感。Edward从他身后走过来，在桌上放了两杯果汁。

“Jim走了？很遗憾他错过了我的厨艺。不过，这样就没人打扰我们了。”

Oswald冲他笑了笑，现在，他得到了几年前自己一直想得到的东西，虽然借助了一点小小的辅助，但是结果都没什么差。被操纵的爱情似一剂毒药，或许他会溺死在那双琥珀色眼睛中倒映出的乌托邦里，或许不会，那都是以后的事，此时此刻，他只想好好地，吃个早餐。

4.

整件事从Edward的视角看去，很难向没有经历过这种事的人描述那是一种什么感觉。他不会记得被操纵的那段时间他去了哪里做了什么，醒来之后深深的不安和焦虑会一直困扰着他。

他第一次从窒息般的空白状态中清醒过来，是在Oswald按下那个罪恶的按钮之后的第三天，他正在端详一瓶红酒，一手托住瓶身，一手托着下巴，红宝石一般的液体在玻璃瓶中轻晃，下午三点的阳光被遮光帘挡在了窗外。

“如果您不满意这个，我这里还有一瓶珍藏，您一定会喜欢的。”

“什么？”Edward回神，才意识到身边有人，那人喋喋不休地向他推荐红酒，仿佛认定了他是个大客户，“抱歉，我走神了。能提醒我一下，我是要找什么吗？”

对方一愣，随即殷切地答道：“您说要为一个重要的约会挑一瓶上好的晚宴酒。”

“哦，是这样。”仿佛昔日重现，他失去了时间感，上一次他这样认真地挑选红酒时，也是为了Oswald，只不过最终他未能赴约，而那也成为了一切垮塌的起始点。

Edward摸索着瓶身的标签，一枝玫瑰正穿过荆棘，傲然盛放。

“您还要看看其他的吗？”

“不了，就这个吧。”

临走时，老板热情地说：“您女朋友真是一个幸运的人，她一定会喜欢这瓶酒的。”

Edward笑了笑：“是男朋友。”

不过Oswald喜不喜欢这瓶酒他无从得知，他的记忆断在了这里。再之后，越来越频繁的，他会突然醒过来，发现自己又像以前一样在意想不到的地方出现，全然不记得为什么。有时候他在厨房煎鳕鱼，走神的瞬间，被烟雾蒙住了镜片；有时候他在书房，面前堆着陌生的文件；还有的时候，他躺在床上，任凭怀里的人把温热的鼻息吐在颈侧，他低头，撞上一副毫无防备的睡颜，此刻哪怕是一个孩童，也能轻而易举地把匕首捅进那人的心脏。

这念头只一闪而过，就消弭在浓重的夜里。Edward将下巴抵在对方松散的黑发上，合上眼睛沉沉睡去。

哥谭是一座顽强的城市，尽管政府一直采取消极态度，但她没有就此倒下，仍旧有许多人为了恢复她往昔的荣光而奋战，至少今天就有一个好消息。

“自毁装置的问题解决了。”Jim说着，扬了扬手里的遥控器，看起来和Lucius仿制的那个差不多，“用这个跟芯片同步一下就可以摘除了。”

他面前的两个人同时愣了一下，Jim预料中的感激、喜悦、解脱等情绪一概没有出现。

“是……是吗？”Oswald把失望表现得有些明显，不得不用假笑掩饰，“太好了，Ed，你终于可以自由了。”

Edward看了看Jim手里那个小小的装置，要是在两个月以前，这是他能想得到的最棒的消息，可是现在，一种莫名的失落迅速笼罩了他。

“走吧，去警局，Lucius已经在等你了。”

Edward重新躺回冰冷的手术台之前，Oswald捏紧了手杖似乎想说什么，最终还是放手了。视线交汇的刹那，两人都知道，就算是梦，也该醒了。

5.

回顾这段时间，Edward时常分不清他是被操纵，还是在自己的意识下行动。他能清楚地记得和Oswald相处的每个细节，每一秒的记忆都不曾丢失，有时他觉得自己既不是Edward，也不是Riddler，他更像是一个旁观者，那些亲密的举动和耳畔的情话只是在脑内电极刺激下产生的效果，那不可能是任何一个他，尽管这说不通，但是当你能把一切谜团都归咎于一个芯片时，谁还会费心去想更多解释呢？

“噢对了。”Lucius一边戴上手套，一边说，“Oswald，把遥控器交出来吧，你已经用不到了。” 

“我说过不在我这里。”

“随便你，那东西早就没有电了，你留作纪念好了。”

“什么？！”

三个声音同时叫了起来，Jim难以置信地看着他的同事，一阵凉意顺着脊柱窜上头顶：“也就是说，这两个多月一直有一颗定时炸弹在哥谭的市中心？”

“你说没电了是什么意思？！”Oswald一把掏出遥控器，恨不得怼进Lucius嘴里。

“事实上，这遥控器的电池只能支撑一个星期，结果你在不知情的情况下偷走了，我根本来不及提醒你。”Lucius摊手，一脸无辜，“好在后来我发现，转移控制权无法通过远程操作，所以Edward待在你那里暂时是安全的。”

Jim长出了一口气，他差点由于自己的疏忽，让Edward和整个哥谭再度陷入危险之中。既然遥控器早就失效了，那么这段时间里两人莫非都是在做戏？

他看向Edward，后者坐在手术台上一言不发，连带着周围的空气都凝滞不动了。他用眼神示意了一下Lucius，两人十分默契地退出了实验室。

不大的房间里寂静无声，Oswald先沉不住气了，他向着粘稠的空气迈出了一步，已经失去价值的遥控器被他紧紧握在手里：“Ed，这……是真的？你实际上没有被控制？”

Edward正沉浸在认知崩塌的余震中，没有作答，整个房间都在他眼前旋转，耳鸣声覆盖了一切，他的头像要炸开一样疼，但他知道这不是芯片的缘故。直到Oswald声嘶力竭地冲上前揪住他的衣领，用泛红的眼睛瞪着他一遍遍地质问“为什么”，他才堪堪回神。

“你为什么要这样做？！为了报复我吗？用这种可耻、虚伪、卑鄙的……”Oswald试图找出更恶毒的词汇来咒骂眼前的人，他认定这一切都是逢场作戏，有着最华美的表象，和最残酷的结局。正像Edward当年为了复仇所做的那样，用一场精心策划的骗局将他拖入万劫不复深渊，而这一次他居然还是上了当。

他颤抖着手去掏枪，遥控器从手中滑脱跌落在地上，沉重的金属音掩盖了子弹上膛的脆响。

这也许是宿命对他们开的玩笑，每一段美好都终将以一方用枪指着另一方结束。

“Ed，回答我的问题。”

“Oswald，我……”Edward抬起头，先前汇聚于眼神中的茫然忽然散去，“我想那都是真的。”

“谎言！”Oswald大喊，几乎端不稳枪，“你知道一旦说出真相，我就会扣下扳机。”

“你比任何人都清楚，这就是真相。”Edward站起来，走向面前颤抖着的男人，毫无畏惧地迎向枪口，“我希望你知道，我们的友谊对我来说很重要。我关心过你。我想念你。”

Oswald手中的枪管猝不及防地抵在了那颗跳动的心脏上，他愣住了：“你在说什么？”

“这是我在码头上对你……对幻觉中的你说过的话。”Edward低声说，“一直以来我都没能意识到这意味着什么，那颗种子早已埋下，是我发现的太晚了。”

“你在骗我，我不会再相信你了。”

“那么，开枪吧。”

6.

当Jim和 Lucius推开门回到实验室时，Edward和Oswald两人正面对面站着，Oswald垂下的肩膀微微颤抖，手里仍握着枪，看到他们进来，他疲惫地说了一句“我想你们可以开始手术了”就离开了实验室。

Edward再见到Oswald已经是几个小时之后了，他谢绝了Lucius“你需要休息”的好意提醒，执意要回到市政大厅。Oswald抱着斗牛犬坐在沙发上正出神，Edward走进来，刚好挡住了窗前的一小片阳光。

Oswald抬眼看向那个镀金的影子，撇了撇嘴：“拿掉了？”

Edward点头：“拿掉了。”

斗牛犬从主人膝头跳下，Oswald站起来，走进阳光里：“所以，现在你又是你了？”

Edward微笑，金色的尘埃落了下来，落在面前人的眼睛里，那里便有了一潭金绿色的湖。

“那现在你可以回答我的问题了。我是说，真正的你。”

Edward依旧没有出声，他只是拉过Oswald，给了他一个深深的吻。所有过往的挣扎和犹疑，谎言与伪装，统统在这个吻里消散不见。他终于能够鼓起勇气正视这份名为爱的本能，并庆幸一切还不算太晚。

“我爱你，Oswald。”Edward说完才发现，这短短的三个字带来的幸福感是任何其他文字都无法比拟的，“我应该早点对你说的。”

“我也爱你，Ed，我早就说过好多次了。”Oswald忍不住在心里暗骂：说完还挨了一枪。

“那么，这意味着你相信我说的话了吗？” Edward追问道，虽然答案他早已知晓。

“看情况。”Oswald舔了舔嘴唇，翻了翻眼珠，十足的得意模样，“我实在搞不懂过去两个月是怎么回事，哪一刻的你是真心的，哪一刻又在演戏。你不是有一本笔记本吗？或许我该从上面找点线索。”

Edward想起他那本鬼画符一般的笔记早不知丢到了哪里去，他已经不需要用笔记来帮助自己了，他的记忆力从没有这么好过，他们相处的每一天都被刻印在脑海里，怕是再也忘不掉。

不仅仅是过往的时光，连带往后在一起的岁月，每一天，每一秒，每时每刻，都会被牢牢记住。

-END-


End file.
